A long boring story
by DAve and Bob
Summary: Well, it seemed like someone made a mistake. Someone didn't kidnap Asami Sato, but a completely unrelated woman. Alas, no one seems to care, no one but her lazy worthless boyfriend. Now he has to get off his butt and gather clues all around the city, meeting rather annoying people along the way. He has never been much for adventure. In the end. "I just want to find my girlfriend."
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**Work**

"You're such a dumbass, you know that! I'm not your bank, I'm not your mom, so stop being a lazy idiot and get a job!" The eighteen year old groaned, as his girlfriend continued the throw insults. She always did this, though no one could blame her. After all the boy had no job, and wasn't doing anything with his life, though his girlfriend never had anything good to say about him.

Maybe it was the six year difference in age, that probably the reason why she was so hard on him. At least that is what he thought, after all he hadn't done anything wrong.

"You may not be any of those things, but you are annoying." The earthbender slumped his shoulders as he gave a reply that he really wasn't in a position to give.

"GA, it's like you want to be punched in the face, seriously act your age, and if you can't at least act a little more like me!" The black haired woman crossed her arms, before letting turning her eye at the small clock. It seemed like it was almost time for work and she had little time for his childish games.

"Listen dumbass, go find a job or something, and I mean today. If you don't then don't even bother coming back idiot," The woman turned away before walking towards the entrance of the rather large apartment, though she stopped before going through.

"And if you comeback here before finding a job...I'll make you pay dearly," It wasn't a threat it was a promise.

_Slam_

She shut the door as the earthbender sighed.

The boy known as Lǎnduò just finished his weekly argument with his girlfriend Jǐnzhāng, it was a tiring ritual that the two lovers went through, though even he had to wonder how long their lover status would last. _"Perhaps I should have dated a girl that would take care of me," _

"Gah, jobs are just so boring though..." Landuo slumped down on an empty chair, before he realized that he was suppose to visit a friend.

He only grumbled, if he just stay in the apartment all day then Jinzhang would unleash her maximum bitchyness on him. He should at least pretend to look for a job, to calm the unavoidable rage the twenty four year old beast would bring.

"Bah, why did I have to date an older girl, maybe someone around my age would have been better..."

Landuo thought for a moment before shaking his head.

For all her yelling and screaming she did Jinzhang had a good heart, after all she was letting him stay with her for free, even when she said money was tight. And above all she was attractive, a woman that was attractive and willing to take care of him was something special.

Actually he was starting to feel kind of bad for being a lazy ass, and despite his actions he really did care for his girlfriend.

"Bah, even so I won't ever get a job, working is boring anyway!" With those words he left the apartment, knowing he probably wouldn't be returning to a warm welcome.

* * *

"I can't believe it totally took you so long to get here, don't you realize it's amazingly totally rude to keep a lady waiting." Once again the Earthbender groaned not paying attention to the blue eyed girl in front of him.

They were in republic city alright, the people passing them. The sounds of Satomobiles racing by, while loud it was also nice to realize you were apart of something much bigger, the two people that were carrying a conversation sat at a small table away from everyone else. The air was rather chilly, no doubt winter was near

"Helloooo, earth to Landuo, don't you realize that I'm totally talking to you, whatever your problem is, it can wait because I have massive crisis on my hands!"

The girl in question that was hounding the young man was named Qiǎn, probably one of the most attractive girls in his age range, she is also loaded with money as well. However, she was probably the most shallow person and idiotic person that one could ever meet, she's a disappointment from the moment she opens her mouth, which is unfortunate since it's very rarely closed. Despite this, she wasn't all bad, and she does care for her friends, or rather _friend _since Landuo was her only one.

"_Actually, me and Qian known each other since we were kids." _The earthbender then looked at dark skinned girl.

It was kind of funny, she was actually adopted when she was two. It was pretty obvious where she was from given her eye color, the only person who didn't know she was adopted was Qian herself. Then again she was a complete idiot.

"Yeah, well I have my fair share of problems as well." Landuo groaned as the girl frowned.

"No, it totally isn't, poor people problems aren't problems! They are just things that poor people complain about, I have to totally find some kind of date for this massive party I've been invited to, don't you totally know that the Avatar will be there. As well as the those hotties that hang around her."

Party...Landuo did remember that they were throwing a party for the events that transpired three months ago, with Avatar Korra defeating Amon and everything.

"Well, that is just silly, why do you need to go with someone? Why not go by yourself?" Landuo asked a stupid question that deserved a stupid answer. Never fear however, he got the answer that he so very deserved.

"Because men get jealous when they see pretty girls with other men. It's science and stuff, I like totally read it in a book, amazing I know someone like me reading." There was no logic behind what she said, just a rambling of a teenage girl. It seemed that every time Landuo started to question why he didn't date girls his own age Qian would remind him why. And so, Qian may be Landuo's best friend, but she was not the kind of person he would date, unless he was in mortal danger.

"Well, since you obviously are being totally whiny about it. Tell me about your tiny boring problem," Qian frowned as, as Landuo began explaining his sad, sad story.

"Hmmm, it totally seems to be you need to stop being poor, if you stop being poor then you can pay back your girlfriend. Really, must I explain everything to you?" Landuo slumped his shoulders, he wanted to explain to Qian that he didn't have rich parents. He was just a normal guy that didn't really have anything amazing about himself.

"I can't just get rich in an instant Qian, people just don't hand out money without some sort of trade." Qian rolled her eyes, as she dug her hand into her rather expensive purse, what she took out was a large lump of money. It seemed there was about two-thousand yuans in the bundle as Landuo simply blinked, as Qian handed him the money.

"Qian...I can't take all of this..." Landuo wasn't above taking money from people he knew, but two-thousand seemed a little much, even by his standards.

"Don't me silly, I'm totally okay with being your sugar momma, like if I was a poor loser. I would totally want you to be my sugar daddy,"

Landuo laughed nervously at the terms, it seemed that Qian was still ignorant of the meaning of those words. In the end however, Qian had her own way of helping people. Even if she really wasn't good at anything of substance.

"Now, if you totally excuse me, I've got to find myself a date like pronto!" The blue eyed girl jumped up from her seat, before vanishing into the sea of people.

_"Well, at least I can keep Jǐnzhāng quite for a few weeks, though she'll probably wonder how I got the money."_

Landuo rubbed his head, thinking about all the excuses he could make.

_"Bah, I'll just say that I'm going to work every morning while I do something else. Then after two weeks I'll just say that I lost my job,"_It wasn't the best plan, but it was the only plan he could think off, but he still couldn't go home yet not until dark. If he was home when she got home she would just be more suspicious.

The boy simply grumbled as he left his seat, having to walk around for hours doing nothing was a pain in the ass...but then again.

Landuo looked at the wad of cash.

"_I'm sure it's okay if I spend a little bit...maybe one-hundred?"_

This wasn't a good idea, but then again Landuo wasn't very smart, nor does he really have any responsibility, if it was up to him everything would remain frozen, at least in his life.

The moon was gleaming as Landuo slowly opened the door, as if he was a burglar sneaking into his own apartment. He stayed out a little too late for his own good, no doubt Jǐnzhāng thought he was wasting his time goofing off, though she was probably right.

"_Shit, why is it so dark in here? Jǐnzhāng never go's to bed this early, maybe she's planning something...make up sex?"_

Landuo frowned at the idea, last time that happened there was a lot of blood. On his end of course, that was probably what made his girlfriend rather dangerous.

"L-listen Jinzhang, I'm sorry I'm late and everything, but I got a job!"

No response, now he was getting worried. Jǐnzhāng wouldn't just go someplace without telling him, unless something important came up...but this brought up another point. "I didn't cut off the lights when I left this morning." Landuo whispered under his breath as he entered the kitchen.

If there was a note, it would be in this room, Landuo examined the cabinets before setting his sights on the main table. A small piece of paper was perfectly place in the middle of the furniture as Landuo sighed with relief.

No doubt whatever was happening would be told through this paper.

He picked it up, what was on it was rather shocking.

_Dear, whoever this may concern._

_We have kidnapped Asami Sato, you know your girlfriend, lol_

_Anyway, if you want to see her again, you totally have to bring us some money dude, like soon or later. Or we'll mess her up good._

_Love, the Triple Triad._

_PS we removed the threat from our name, it was tacky and stuff._

Landuo simply blinked, the sheer amount of failure in a single piece of paper was astounding. That however wasn't the only reason, "Who the heck is Asami Sato?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**In which someone gets hit by a car**

The police station, an area in which people go to talk to the police, well that is what Landuo considering he had been waiting there for an hour and not a single person took his case, it was rather sad really.

It seemed the lobby was filled to the brink, he would be lucky if someone even looked into the case.

"Next…" A flat voice echoed as Landuo perked right up, this was his chance to make a case, maybe his judicial system wouldn't let him down. Than again he had no idea what judicial even meant, let alone if it was something that could let him down.

Landuo stood tall as he walked up to the stone desk, the woman glared at him as if she was sizing him up.

"I hope you aren't here to cause any trouble, our chef has been through a rather traumatizing experience in recent days, if it's not important please keep it brief," Landuo couldn't help but frown at the situation, after all they were there if he needed help, but he really wasn't in a position to complain.

"Well, you see my girlfriend got kidnapped…" Landuo wanted to say it in an urgent way, but that wouldn't help him in anyway.

"Do you have any proof, you know if your girlfriend is over eighteen you need to wait at least twenty-four hours before filing a missing persons report, it has been over twenty-four hours right?" Landuo winced, there was a long line of people waiting behind him and they seemed to be growing more and more impatient, he knew that it hadn't been that long since the Equalist defeat so it made sense that everyone was still a little on edge.

"Okay, I got this note here…" Landuo unraveled the note that was in his pocket, before he could explain anything she quickly snatched it away. She scanned the piece of paper as if it was trash before giving the cruelest frown any man could receive.

"Is this some kind of joke, or do you take me for a fool, this handwriting is appalling. Do you honestly think that I would believe that someone of this intelligence would be able to kidnap anyone?!" Landuo sighed, he knew what was going to happen next, but it was probably for the best if he just stood there and took it, after all it's not like he had anything better to do.

"Plus Asami Sato is currently at the South-Pole, she couldn't have been kidnapped. Also has it been twenty-four hours yet?" That was true, people who weren't there couldn't have been kidnapped

"Well, no…" This is the kind of thing someone should lie about, but alas Landuo wasn't the sharpest when it came to thing such as this.

"Is she over eighteen?"

"Yeah, she is bu-"

"Leave, I don't have time to deal with you, here is your worthless piece of paper. If you insist on playing such childish games, comeback tomorrow after the twenty-four hours is up," Landuo knew there was nothing he could do there at the moment; he simply left the station, unsure what to do next.

There he was, hanging outside of the steps to the station; really his luck couldn't have been worse. And he still didn't know who Asami Sato was. He probably looked like a worthless bum trespassing

"Dude, like what are you totally doing here?!" An ear destroying voice echoed behind him, and a familiar one at that. Only one person he knew could give of such a girly, but yet demon like voice.

Qian was the name of the girl that ran up to him, though he would like to forget sometimes.

"Like, totally was not expecting to see you here, did you need to pay a ticket to, the traffic laws are so totally lame!" Landuo was rather in the bad mood at the time, but he knew that taking it out on his friend wasn't going to solve anything, even if she was the dumber one of the two.

"Hey…Qian you're rich and all, do you know anyone by the name of Asami Sato?" Landuo knew it was stupid to ask something like that, especially to someone like Qian, but the answer he got was rather surprising.

"Yeah, I totally know her, her family is like the one who invented the Satomobile and all of its different versions. She nice, pretty, rich and knows martial arts…I hate her guts."

Forgetting for a moment how scary Qian can be when she disliked someone, Landuo finally had a lead to finding his girlfriend, even if it was a rather small one. "Listen, Qian you need to take me to this Asami girl, do you know where she lives?" He was desperate; he really just wanted to know where his girlfriend was. Luckily Qian proved not to be so useless after all.

"Yeah, totally!" The girl gave a rather light cheer as Landuo smiled, there was no stopping him now, and he was finally going to get some answers, "But that totally won't help you since she's at the South Pole."

And all the joy that once plastered Landuo's face vanished in an instant, it seemed women loved to toy with his emotions, but that wasn't the point at all.

"She had like business about her company or something, you know her dad was working for the Equalist, it's all the hot gossip on the upper ring." Landuo eyes narrowed, he really didn't care about any of that. He currently had one objective, and that was to find Jinzhang. The faster he found her, the more time he could spend sleeping all day.

"Listen, do you know anyone else that might be able to help?" Landuo asked as the blue eyed teen nodded.

"Yep, but why are you so concerned about this anyway?"

They were on the road, driving through the streets of Republic city, it was odd. They were surprising empty that day, maybe it was because Qian took one of the many routes that was rather secretive.

"So this Xié'è, chick can help us right?" Landuo swallowed harshly as he griped his hands tightly on the passenger door. Qian was far from a safe driver, one must wonder how she was even able to pass the test to get one, or if there was even a test in the first place. Either way Landuo was just happy no one else was on the street at the current moment, no doubt they would be knocked about easily.

"Like, totally she's apart of one of the largest families in the city, the Shi family. They keep track of all the dealings the other families' make, if someone knows what happened to you girlfriend, it would totally be her!" That was scary, not what Qian said, but the fact that she wasn't looking at the road the entire time she said it. No wonder she had so many tickets piling up, not like it mattered, she was kind of rich anyway.

"S-shouldn't you be paying attention to the road?!" Landuo nearly screamed as Qian scoffed.

"No one, like totally even go on these roads anymore, I doubt we'll hit someone,"

"Okay Tahno…" The Ex waterbender slapped his own face; it would be pointless to say that things haven't been going his way since he lost his bending. What did they call him now…a useless old hack.

But he was about to turn that all around… as soon as he found Korra of course, there had been rumors that the Avatar could restore someone's bending, how true it was, he had no idea.

That however was a worthless detail, after he got his bending back, he would need to do something massive to get popular again, maybe win another Pro bending tournament, perhaps take down a crime syndicate.

"Ah, yes, any of those would be simple."

Maybe it was his own stupidity, but no one would think doing any of those kind of things would be simple. Though it was most likely his ego talking.

"Alright, I'll find the Avatar an-"

Alas, poor poor Tahno never finished that statement, as he was hit by a rather decent size car. He did choose this road so he could think by himself; maybe he should have picked a more crowded one to fit his personality.

"D-did we just hit someone!" It was very rare that Landuo raised his voice, though he figured a situation like this called for it, The car screeched to a halt, as Qian grumbled, it seemed that she was more worried about the paint on the vehicle than the person they just hit.

"Ah man, this is totally not cool, do you know how much this cost my dad, if even a scratch got on it…"

"That's not the point Qian, we hit someone!" For someone who was rather lazy, Landuo did value human life, which is pretty funny once you thought about it.

"Fine, we'll check on the dude, but you're totally paying for any damages."

Landuo sighed once again, he knew the Satomobile probably wasn't damaged at all, but he was far too concerned about the person they had hit to care at the moment. They both got out of the car, and slowly walked towards the person that was lying face down, it was rather comical. Though it was also surprising that there was no blood, once they got close enough something jumped into both of their heads.

"…What's up with his hair?" Landuo cocked his eye as Qian shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no idea, but it's kind of stupid. Well he's totally not bleeding, can we go now?"

It seemed like the young girl was in a rush to get home, no doubt a curfew that her parents placed on her, so she wouldn't be hanging out with hooligans. Oddly enough, Qian parents actually like Landuo, but that wasn't the point.

"But Qian, he might have a broken bone or internal bleeding, plus if we just left him here it would be a hit and run!" Landuo pointed out this fact as Qian rolled her eyes.

"How can it be a hit and run, if we were driving, you silly." Landuo eye twitched before Qian sighed, it was no use arguing with Landuo about such a thing.

"Fine, toss him in the back seat until he wakes up, I'm not taking him to the hospital though, they would just give me another ticket."

Landuo grumbled, he really didn't like physical work, but he would have to grin and accept it for the moment. He dragged the unknown man into the back seats and jumped back into the front, for some reason he felt like he committed some kind of crime. Knowing his luck however, he probably did.

"Okay, time to get to the Shi estate!"

Qian once again slammed the her foot on the gas, forgetting all about the event that had transpired due to her own stupidity, Landuo was once again reminded why he never rode with Qian.

There it was, a giant manor the like that no one had ever seen, it was actually pretty funny how many rich people Landuo knew, he just wished that he had that kind of money for himself.

Trees scattered the area, no doubt they were on the outskirts of Republic city, it was about mid-day at the moment, so they had plenty of time to kill before Qian had to get home.

Speaking of kill.

"Is it really okay for us to leave that weird guy in the back seats like that?" Landuo peered back as he noticed the man sleeping rather peacefully. Qian simply nodded.

"Yeah, totally, I doubt anyone would kidnap a grown man, plus we have to talk to Xié'è." Qian jumped out of the car as Landuo sighed, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately, alas, he may not have realized it, but things were just going to get even more complicated from there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**In which they fight a ninja baker**

"Ah, so this is the Shi estate…right?" Landuo continued to walk forward, thought the brush and towards the mansion, he had been to similar places before, he often sleep over at Qian house when they were younger. It was actually pretty fun, but then again that is one of the perks of having a rich friend.

"Like totally, I never meet her in person though, I wonder what kind of person she's like. I hope she's totally rad!" Landuo always noticed that Qian had an odd way of speaking, but he simply assumed that was part of her charm, no matter how people found it annoying.

As they stood in front of the towering gate, Landuo felt a not in his stomach, as if he really shouldn't be there. The fences themselves were made of solid iron, each bar rather narrow. It was an impossibility for anything less than a rat to squeeze in. The mansion itself seemed rather well kept, as the color scheme was rather pleasing to the eye, a nice white and gold.

"Ah, where do we like knock?" Qian tilted her head as the gates blew open, it seemed like someone was expecting them, or maybe that is how the owner simply greeted all of their guests.

"Wow that is like totally cool, I need to ask as my dad if we could get one of these radical things." Qian smiled as she fearlessly walked into the front lawn, as Landuo took a step back. This was one of the few times he really wished he had some sort of police escort.

"_Darn, I really need to find Jinzhang, no matter what. I can't a little thing like safety or better judgment get in the way of that!" _The teenager slapped himself, there was no need to fear, and if things got dicey he would simply use the secret art of running away. After all it is the oldest art known to man.

_Knock Knock_

The sound of the girl known as Qian banging her fist against the door echoed through the silence of the day. Footsteps came from inside the mansion as the sounds of locks coming undone followed; when the door finally opened a maid greeted them.

"My hello whoever you are, what business do you have with the Shi family this fine day?" The maid was surprisingly polite, as Qian coughed, as if she was about to give some grand speech about something.

"We, like totally need to see Xie'e, for something super-secret important. You know on the hush, hush down low kind of secret." As Qian said those words, the maid's eyes narrowed. For a moment Landuo swore she was going to pull a sword on them, but after a minute of glaring the maid simply giggled as she took a step back.

"Very well, Lady Xie'e was expecting you, but please simply refer to her as Xie, her full name seems to irritate her." As Qian and Landuo stepped inside, Landuo took note on how amazing the interior was, which wasn't a surprise since the outside matched it perfectly.

"_Man, why couldn't I be rich like this, I wouldn't have to work a day in my life." _Alas, Landuo wasn't very lucky, he was born a bender, but he would trade that in a second if it meant he could have all the money he could ask for. In the end it really depends on the individual for what is important in their life or not.

Someone valuing money is just as shallow as someone valuing their bending, but that deep kind of thinking isn't for this kind of story, or for people as transparent as Landuo or Qian.

"Lady Xie, is in the main room, please try not being too loud, she gets rather irritated. Now please be weary of objects in the home, as they are expensive and do not poke around to much." The maid left with little more than a smile leaving Landuo and Qian staring down a long hallway with very little direction.

"This was like totally easy, we'll just like ask Xie about the note, I'm sure she'll totally know about your girlfriend. And then you can like go home and do what all the couples do."

Qian naivety was rather annoying, but that what happens when you are spoiled, though it was probably for the best, the world really isn't like the books. Being a normal person is rather crappy, Landuo knew because he was a normal person, a bit of a lazy one at that. But still normal nonetheless.

Landuo sighed, it wasn't any good for him to waste time, the faster he finds his girlfriend, the faster he can go back to being a lazy ass, which is the grandest of all things.

As they walked down the hall, they took note of many paintings of worthless old people, Qian commented about each and every one of them of course, not that she knew any of their names. It was just something she was saying to pass the time.

When they finally reached the main room, a small figure was sitting in a chair, a very small figure. It seemed to be a girl no older then twelve reading a small book. This struck both Qian and Landuo as odd since they were supposed to meet the head of the Shi family.

"Ah...hello little girl, but do you know where we can find the woman called Xie?" The girl eye twitched, as she looked around from the pages of the book, it seemed up to that point she hadn't even noticed the two was in the room with her.

"Eh, it seemed as if I found a couple of idiots. Not like it matters, if you wish to speak to Xie you are currently facing her. Not like either of you two would even begin to understand what I'm saying."

Insults, the most basic form of punishment one could inflict on another. Though Landuo wanted to say something in protest of the small black haired girls remarks, Qian just confirmed what the little one believed.

"You mean the great Xie is a chair, that is like totally amazing." Just like that, all credibility of their intelligence was lost, which made sense, since both Qian and Landuo considered D's amazing and C's aceing something. It was a marvel that either of them even made it through school.

"...I'll ignore the outburst of pure stupidity, what do you losers want?!" The small girl was rather demanding, but Landuo was rather use to being yelled at, but none of that mattered at the moment.

"Well, if you are the real Xie...can you tell me a little bit about this letter?" Landuo walked towards the small girl, upon examining her clothing there was no doubt the girl was rather wealthy, but it also seemed that she had a horrid fashion sense. Everything in her outfit clashed, but it was probably just wear for the wealthy, as Landuo looked back he also remembered Xie wearing some weird things.

The small girl snatched the letter from his hands as all color flushed from her face. Landuo simply crossed his arms as the girl glared at the earth bender. "W-where did you get this!" The girl snapped as Qian gave a light cough.

"He, like totally found it when his girlfriend was kidnapped or whatever, do you like know anything about it?"

Xie nodded slightly as she smiled. "So your girlfriend was kidnapped, and you want to find her...okay fools, I'll give you a lead, there is a bakery in town square. It's called Reng Place, it's owned by a baker called Reng. She'lll probably will know more about this... now leave, you are irritating me!"

The girl snapped as Landuo slowly backed away, he wanted to know a little more, but he learned not to push his luck. It seemed like Qian was about to open her mouth, but Landuo snatched away before she could say something stupid. The two left the small girl alone, as she glanced at her book she sighed before heading towards the phone in the corner of the room.

Xie dialed a random number, a large click was heard before she started to speak.

"Hello? Reng, I'm just calling to tell you that two assassins are coming for you, one is a watertribe girl, the other is an earthbending boy, and yes. You have my permission to kill them."

* * *

"Like this place is like totally tacky, it doesn't even have a gate." Qian stated as the two looked at the small shop from the car, it seemed people love to pass the buck to others when he asked for information, though the situation was clearly unavoidable, speaking of unavoidable situations.

"That guy in the back seat isn't waking up, are you sure he's okay?" Once again Qian rolled her eyes, as if she was annoyed with manslaughter, though Qian never really thought much, or at all really, and who would blame her. She was rich; thinking is for people without money.

"Like I totally said, he'll wake up, and if he doesn't then I'll take care of him." The words, I"ll take care of him was rather disturbing, but Landuo really didn't have any complaints about it, as long as nothing was going to be pinned on him he really couldn't care either way.

"Well this Reng person is supposed to be here, right? All we need to do is ask them about the paper and they'll give us answers." Landuo seemed to have forgotten that life is never that easy, as the two jumped out of the car, Landuo gained another unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach; maybe he was being a coward for no reason.

When they finally entered the shop, not a single soul was there, other than the girl behind the counter. She had brown, she looked no older then sixteen, when looked up at the two Landuo took note of her green eyes. No doubt this was the Reng person they had been looking for, but that wasn't what was on Landuo mind...

_"Where are all the costumers, they should be at least a couple, then again me and Qian just got here maybe they just opened."_

That didn't make any sense either, after all it was late afternoon and nearing sunset, why would a bakery be open during a time where they get the least amount of customers?

"So, are you like the Reng chick that I've heard about, if you are. We totally need to talk to you and stuff." Qian said her usual line as the green eyed girl perked up.

"Yes, I am the one that they call Reng, and I do own this fine establishment… but I bet you both already knew that." Reng slowly walked from behind the counter as she started to examine the many baked goods that were scattered about.

Wall to wall, cabinet to cabinet, cakes cookies and other edible items filled the store. All in some sort of protection, making sure not one of them lost their flavor.

"You know, I may be young, but I take pride in my cooking. It's something I practiced since I was just a small girl." Reng slowly walked towards a sealed container full of perfectly baked cookies as she continued to speak.

"I don't simply consider myself a baker, but somewhat of an artist, you know baking is one of the few professions that a novice takes less time making something than an expert. After all you need to bake the cake just right, and when you see the persons smile when they eat it…it's a wonderful feeling. You see anyone could just bake, but to bake well is an art, it's one of the two things I can do well…but you know all about that don't you?"

Now Landuo was simply confused, what did baking have to do with anything. Either way he was here to ask a question not listen to a rant.

"Actually, I just want to ask you something…"

"Very well, but can I ask you something first?" Reng tilted her head and gave a rather cute smile, he really shouldn't refuse a girl, even if it was annoying.

"Um…sure?" Landuo had no idea what the sixteen year old would ask, but he simply accepted it, how bad could the question be?

"Could you please die for me?" That was bad, and what happened after that was even worse, because her long apron and dress were hiding something, something really dangerous and something no one should be hiding in the first place. A knife, and with an elegant throw the sharp weapon was embedded into the wall behind Qian and Landuo.

Landuo simply froze as Qian simply blinked; it was amazing that the first one to reply was Qian.

"Well, that totally wasn't much of a question at all!" At that moment Landuo snatched Qian hand and pulled her out of the way of some throwing knives, and with one quick and clumsy movement, they both slid behind the counter. The hail of steel not ending once, Landuo was rather surprised that the girl could throw knives that quickly, but being in awe at the current moment wasn't any good.

"Why is she doing this! We haven't even done anything to her!" Landuo brought up a good point as Qian pouted.

"This sucks, I was planning on buying a cake for myself, but you had to go and totally piss her off, like thanks a lot!" She was clearly angry at the earthbender, it was probably because they were both stuck in a cramped space with knives being thrown at them. Something like that did have an ability to ruin someone's mood.

Landuo wanted to tell her that they meant her no harm, but he dared not to poke his head out. It is times like these that one would look back on their training and find the answer. Something about looking deep in oneself, he never really paid attention, but it was worth a try.

…

…

_"Fuck! I'm __having__ a complete blank!" _Landuo also seemed to have forgotten that he really wasn't trained by anyone special; he just went to Earthbending School to shut his parents up. He really wasn't talented in anything. He didn't know what was sadder, the fact that he didn't have any useful skills, or the fact that he didn't have any useful skills and that was about to get him killed.

"Gah, this stone floor is like totally making my butt hurt, you like need to do something so we can get out of here." Qian frowned as Landuo shivered before he started speaking.

"M-me, why me, you're a water bender right. Why don't you do something, you're the one that recommend us visiting the Shi family, who recommended us this chick, so by extension this is your entire fault!" Landuo pointed out a rather valid complaint as Qian rolled her eyes.

"I'm a lover, not a fighter, only people who like don't have money learn how to defend themselves. Unless you're Asami Sato, which I'm totally not, plus you're a boy! Isn't a man's job to rescue a girl or something? Now be a man and rescue me, I'll be like here watching from this safe tacky looking counter." Landuo grumbled, arguing wouldn't do anything about such things weren't going to save them; he took a deep breath as he jumped over the counter and ran. Where he was running to he had no idea. His eyes were closed the entire time after all.

He felt and object breeze by his head that was a knife no doubt. He was honestly surprised that he wasn't hit yet, maybe Reng was simply playing with him?

_"Bah, I can't hit this boy at all; it would be a shame if I had to resort to earthbending. Either way, whoever trained this boy must have been a master, the way he weaves around danger is amazing, surely his mind must be completely clear!"_

_"I'm going to dieeee!" _Not the manliest thought that ever entered Landuo's head, but it was better than going into a corner and sobbing.

"Shit." He said that aloud, why? Because he tripped, Landuo tripped at the worst possible time in his entire life. Which sounds about right for someone like him, he crawled back until his back was to a wall. He noticed a rather fancy clear cabinet next to him and a rack of cakes above him. Though none of that mattered at the current moment as the girl known as Reng readied her knife.

"Any last words?" There was no emotion in her statement as cowered, he took the one thing that was near him that he could use to defend himself, and that was the cake located directly above him. It was a rather large piece, something that looked like it took hours to craft, he held the soft dough in front of him, as if it were a shield.

A large pause followed, he really should have been dead ten times over, but too much of his shock the girl simply stopped attacking him.

"Bastard, taking a hostage like that…" Landuo couldn't help but cock and brow. Did she really just refer to the cake as a hostage? It seemed baked goods meant more to Reng than human life did, which wasn't a surprise since people are rather horrible creatures.

Landuo simply blinked, but he had accidentally found his ticket to victory, even if it wasn't a very amazing one.

_"I really hope this works!"_

He threw it, the cake that is. He threw the cake upwards, it seemed that the girl known as Reng completely forgot about her opponent as she slid to catch her masterpiece, Landuo couldn't help but wish he could do such amazing things, even if it was for the sake of a cake.

It wasn't much surprise that the girl did manage to catch it, but alas she did not notice the large cabinet that Landuo was about to push on her.

And with a large crash, the cabinet fell on the baker, as she coughed a bit. It seemed not to do any permanent damage, her hand was free after all. She could easily earthbend the object off of her, but that would also mean dropping her cake. And that is one thing that Reng would never do.

"Hehehehe, you got me. I never expected that some random assassin would be this skill. If you have to finish, finish me quickly and skillfully. It's the least you can do for defeating a higher ranked officer of the Triple Triad."

Landuo slumped his shoulders as he responded to such an idiotic claim.

"Listen, I'm just trying to find my girlfriend. The only reason I'm here is because I need to ask you something."

"…Ask me something?"

There they were, Landuo, sitting in a chair slumped back in his seat, he really didn't like being formal so this was the best way he could sit. Next to him was Qian, who was happily stuffing her face full of cake, it seemed to her that nearly getting killed was worth the trouble if she got a cake, even if she didn't do anything."

The two was waiting for a reply from the gang member as the green eyed girl sighed as she read the note.

"Well, I defiantly heard about it, but I had no part in the kidnapping of your girlfriend. I may be a general, but there are more people higher up then I am…actually I do have something that may help you." The baker dug into her pocket as she reviled three unmarked pins.

"These are for the meeting I was supposed to attend, it is going to be held at the old base of the Triple Threat Triad, we have long since moved our operations as well as gained a new leader, this meeting is just going to bring everyone up to speed on everything…you're not going to tell the police anything…are you?"

Landuo shook his head.

"No, they didn't help me find my girlfriend, so I'm not going to help them take down a gang, plus you don't seem too bad. Even if you did try to kill me…" Landuo really did need to reevaluate his life if trying to kill you was just something someone needed to apologize for.

"The meeting will be held at noon tomorrow, it's located near the Central City Station. You really have to be blind to miss it, plus one of the holes in the walls was blown out."

Landuo sighed, it seemed like his search was just starting as he turned back to Qian.

"Hey are you going to take me home?" Landuo asked his friend who simply nodded; it seemed her mouth was full. He was tempted to ask about the weird haired man in the back seat, but decided it really wasn't any of his business. Plus she did say she was going to take care of it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**In which they go to a meeting**

"You said you were going to take care of him," Landuo frowned as his eye cut to the weird haired freak in the back seat, freak was the only way to describe him since he didn't know the man's name.

"I was, I really was, but before I could dump him into the lake, he like totally woke up! I mean isn't that like crazy?!" They probably shouldn't have been saying such things while the odd haired man was in ear shot as Landuo frowned, he wanted to keep the amount of people who knew about the kidnapping to a minimum.

"You better be glad you didn't dump me into that lake, no doubt thousands of adoring fans would have had you head," The stupid haired idiot made a comment as both Landuo and Qian looked at one another, as if they were both trying to recall if they knew him from somewhere.

The waterbending girl tapped her lip as she started the Satomobile engine before she finally responded. "Like are, we suppose to like know who you are?" The stupid haired man winced, as if the girls words were a knife being plunged into his heart.

"Y-you don't know who I am, I mean you have to, anyone who listened or watch pro-bending must know..." The man pointed that out as Landuo shrugged,

"I don't listen to that worthless garbage, and all the Pro-bending matched I've been to was boring as heck," The Earthbender said that casually as another stake went through the man's heart as Landuo turned to Qian.

He knew his friend was an avid fan of such a thing as Qian closed her eyes, no doubt the girl was in deep thought truly trying to come up with something. "Ah, well now that I think about it...I think I totally seen him before and stuff, but I like can't remember his name," The waterbender girl put her foot on the gas as the sped away from Landuo's home, heading towards the so called meeting that was schedule for that day.

Of course the man simply scoffed, it was time for him to play his name card, he would use his name. No doubt they would be on their knees kissing his feet, "Well, I'll help you out a little, Tahno my name is Tahno..." He said that with some confidence as if the two people in the Satomobile with him would instantly know him.

Qian eyes widened, she knew, she knew the person in her back seat all too well. "Hey, aren't you that loser who cheated and lost his bending? Yeah, like that I totally think about it, it's totally that loser," Qian stated that as Tahno nearly coughed, it wasn't the reaction that he expected as Landuo closed one of his eyes.

"Really? Someone that was once a bender who can't bend anymore is probably worth less than dirt, man why didn't you just leave him at your house?" Landuo slumped his shoulder as he casually made another insult, it seemed the two people in the Satomobile were quite rude, it seems it comes with stupidity

So, Tahno kept his mouth shut, so he can hold on to the small amount of ego he had left as the Satomobile stopped. It seemed the trio was at their destination, a small shabby restaurant as they exited the vehicle. Tahno simply hung his head as Qian started to speak, "Wow this place, is like totally not cool, who would hold a party here?!" Landuo didn't want to remind her that this was suppose to be a secret meeting for the current gang. Though it probably would be pointless as the three entered the wooden building.

The first thing that entered Landuo view was a giant hole across the room, it was covered up by some sort of tape, though anyone with half a brain could figure out that there was indeed a hole in the wall. As a man at a table drinking a worthless glass of milk coughed.

"What the hell do you punks want?!" The scruffy old man grumbled as Landuo eye twitched, it seemed that he was going to meet another freak, though he was starting to think that everyone in this city was either stupid or evil.

"We, are like totally here for the party," Qian stated as the scruffy old man wearing dusty clothing responded.

"I assume that you have, invitations to this party..." As the man asked for the seal of approval, as Landuo dug in his pocket reveling three unmarked pins. The man then walked towards the giant hole and removed the tape, of course this shocked the waterbending girl to no end.

"No way, there was a hole there the whole time!" Landuo didn't know if it was a pun or if Qian was being stupid, most likely a mixture of both as the man sat down at his table.

"You'll find the other guest there, though I doubt it matters much since they aren't too bright," Landuo sighed, they would listen in on the meeting and gain info on the people who kidnapped his girlfriend. Perhaps he would calmly explain, to the kidnappers that his girlfriend wasn't this Asami Sato everyone kept mentioning, but a nobody who had a crappy job.

"Come on you two, if we don't like hurry we are going to totally miss all the food," Landuo really wanted to point out that they weren't going to a party as Tahno continued to sulk, they went through the large entrance not knowing what they would find on the other side.

The tunnel was made of wood as well, as it kept going lower and lower, no doubt they were headed underground as Landuo was the first to break the silence. "So...Qian, you never told me why you brought that guy with us..." No doubt Landuo was referring to Tahno as the rich girl tilted her head slightly.

"Do I need a reason to be here?" Tahno frowned, as Landuo quickly replied.

"Yeah, because it seems you're just going to slow us down, being a bender who can't bend and everything, I want to get this done with as little work as possible you know," Tahno shut his mouth, he forgot that bending was his being and without it he was worth less than the dirt he was walking on.

"Well, I like told him that a gang kidnapped your girlfriend, and he jumped on the chance to totally help us! Though if I knew at the time that he couldn't do like anything, I would have totally ditched him," Tahno frowned again, he dare not revel why he was helping them, he didn't want to admit that this was his best chance at getting famous again.

"_Ah, no doubt the headlines will read, Ex Pro-bending champion saves the city and saves a woman," _That is what he hoped at least, though he knew that something like that probably wasn't going to happen.

"Well, as long as he doesn't get in the way..." Landuo sighed, he really was starting to regret not leaving Tahno on the street for all the confusion he was causing them now.

The trio stopped as they noticed a curtain, it was red and black as Landuo paused for a moment, he had a sickening feeling that if he pushed forward he'll find something odd on the other side, as Qian held her hips.

"Like, what are you waiting for, it's must be something totally going down in there!" She was right for once, as faint voices were indeed heard, however before they could confirm anything Qian pushed away such a thing.

When they entered the room, it was jarring. A crowd of people looking towards some kind of stage as a woman spoke out towards them, stating something that pertained to everyone. "We have good news my friends, we have just captured Asami Sato, we will be getting our tanks soon enough," Landuo eye twitched, this was no doubt important, not for the tanks, but for the fact they said Asami Sato.

The same girl the kidnappers referred to in their hostage letter, as the woman continued to speak out. She is currently being held at the boss's home, no one will ever find her there, because no one but Lee knows who the boss is!" It was an oddly specific thing to say, but Landuo sighed, while they gained new information it wasn't of any use. They now had to find someone who called himself Lee, and unfortunate there were a lot of Lee's in the world.

"Are the serving punch? I like totally love punch!" It seemed that Qian was enjoying herself, so much so that she started to mingle with the criminals in the area, it was amazing how someone could set out a giant large wooden room underground, but such a thing didn't matter at the moment.

"_Maybe, I can get some info on this Lee character, by talking to someone of these people..." _Landuo sighed, he really didn't want to make the effort, but if he wanted to pay is bills on time he would need his girlfriend's pay check, and by extension he needed his girlfriend. It was the sad fate of a rescuer as he noticed Tahno doing nothing.

"_Gah, they kidnapped that Sato girl, wait...don't tell me this loser is dating her..." _Tahno looked at Landuo not realizing how stupid it was to call someone else a loser when he was in such a horrible condition himself.

"Don't tell me you are dating Asami Sato..." Tahno dragged Landuo as he whispered those words in the earthbenders ears as Landuo gave a large sigh.

"No, I think I would know if I was dating someone like that, actually from what I heard, being with someone who's dad was crazy and the fact that someone wants to kidnap her would be more trouble then it's worth," Tahno cocked his eye, it was an odd thing to say, but then again Tahno himself only had a small idea why he was there in the first place.

Landuo had a point however, it was a bother that he had to go around and try to save his current girlfriend, though the fact that he was in a hidden underground room doing absolutely nothing was a drag to begin with.

"Well, either way, we have another lead..."

**Author note,**

**You know this entire story, is a parody of more then just OC, but the entire Legend of Korra mythos, while I do enjoy the show. I also see it's flaws, with handling issues with romance and non-benders being pushed to the side as a whole. Well unless you're rich.**

**The fact that having a lot of pride in bending is a good thing, but sometimes state that having pride in material things is wrong, which is kind of contradictory. That and cheating with someone is okay, if you really, really want them.**

**Also, poor Tahno, no one cares about him.**


End file.
